Virus Alert
by Thewardenlover
Summary: When Robot screws a thing up and feels bad about it, he goes to drastic measures to fix the thing. Though his carelessness may have some even more undesired results. Okay so he gets sick alright, virus stories are gr8.


The birds chirped outside, which in retrospect was odd because the sun wasn't even up yet. It seemed like the whole city was excited for the new premiere on the tube later that day. It was basically a be there or be square situation. Except you didn't actually have to be there par say. Yes the airing was there for anybody who had a tube of their very own. Which if you didn't you were royally screwed because all of the places within a 649 mile radius that hosted tubes for all to see had filled their reservation capacity nearly 3 months in advanced. Those who had made it in were the lucky bunch, but if you didn't and didn't have your own tube well you might as well buy yourself as many supplies to live inside your home for the next few years because there was no way the town was going to shut up about this amazing showing any time soon.  
Yes sir, this day was definitely one many were looking forward to with every fiber of their being. Yet not quite so far away from our humble narrator who is getting payed five bucks an hour to tell you this story, things were simply not going quite so smoothly. Ah yes, apartment number five, third floor, we find our heros lazing about... Well at least one of them. I mean it's a Saturday for Pete's sake and the sun isn't even up, who in their right mind would- "ROBOT GET UP! GET UP GET UP! IT'S SATURDAY, TODAY'S THE DAY!" The purple monster who's name just so happened to be, well, Monster, sang out as he hopped up and down of his room mate's bed. His room mate who was still trying to get some sleep. And it sure wasn't an easy thing to do when you're 8 foot tall friend was using your bed as an excitement trampoline and shouting away. His room mate, who's name, as mentioned previously by that Monster fellow, was Robot, merely mumbled in response, attempting to pull the covers over his head, as if that small action could possibly get the nearly rampaging monster to stop.  
And when the bouncing did not cease, he poked his head out once again, emitting a weary sigh. There was no winning this situation, once he got started there was simply no way to stop him, especially when he was this excited. He had good reason to be though, Robot simply couldn't lie about that, deep down inside, he was pretty excited too. It was just that most of his emotions were masked by how tired he still was. "Monster, no calm down... Augh, what time is it?" "It's 5:30 in the morning!" The robust monster proclaimed. "5: 30?!" Robot quickly echoed as his eyes finally popped open in surprise as far as they could go without flying right off of his face. "Why on earth are you waking me up at 5:30?! I know you're excited for the show but it's not on until noon!" The quadruped robot retorted in addition to his initial echo. "We have a lot of preparing to do, Robot, that's why!" Monster merrily responded once again in a song like voice. The enthusiasm in this one nearly made Robot sick sometimes. Especially when it was waking him up before the SUN even did. "Monster, whatever these 'preparations' are, I'm sure you can take care of them on your own. It's not like you've invited a crowd of people to our apartment to watch it with us." Robot responded once again in an attempt to get out of waking up at such an hour.  
Monster heaved a defeated sigh as he slid off of his room mate's bed. He had found out quite some time ago that it all really depended on the others mood if his bed bouncing tactics were going to work or not. And it seemed like today was a day where it was not. He was just hoping that the excitement of the day would help aid him but alas, his attempts were in vain. "Just don't set the apartment on fire..." Robot mumbled before once again pulling the blanket over his head and hiding from the world.  
Monster shot Robot the most deflated frown he could muster, despite the fact that he knew the other couldn't see him, he was still upset that he wasn't going to have a preparation buddy. As the purple monster slumped out of the bedroom, he came face to face with a well known figure, who of course looked ecstatic to see him. "Oh, Ogo! Hi!" monster mused at the assumed arrival of the guest, even though he was at least 718% sure that he had been in their apartment for the past few hours. "So I hear you wanted help preparing for the show that's on today! You know I think I'm open!" The pale robot uttered excitedly at an almost uncomfortably fast pace. "Wow, really? Thanks Ogo!" Monster lilted. The two almost immediately got to work. What work that was, was unknown to the little robot in the bedroom, though to be honest he couldn't care less.

The much smaller copper robot's internal clock eventually woke him at 9:00, just as it did every single day. He decided now that the sun was up, he would be able to emerge from his blanket fortress and finally get out of bed. He wheeled himself out of the bedroom, bracing himself for near disaster when he was met with quite the opposite. The entire apartment was deep cleaned and nearly everything was quite literally spotless. Monster was busying himself with Ogo by setting the color screen on the tube and blowing up a few balloons. "Wow Monster, I have to say, I am impressed." Robot mused, rolling in front of the duo as they dispersed about the room. "Well we're not finished yet, we still have to feed Marf, and THEN we'll be done." Monster responded before going to the fridge and letting out a girly shriek. "What?! What is it?" Ogo and Robot asked in unison in which caused Ogo to smile in a way that made everybody in the room at least a whole lot more uncomfortable. "I knew I was forgetting something else! We're nearly out of bacon!" Monster explained "Here, Robot you feed Marf the rest of what we have, I'll go to the Makin' Bacon before the crowd comes in!" He quickly added, tossing the few strips they had to his proclaimed best friend and darting out the door.  
Robot put almost no effort into finding the small gray cube as the second the word "breakfast" left his mouth, it was right by his side, excitedly marfing over and over. He fed the dog like robot generous handfuls of the greasy bacon. But what seemed as usual, no mater how much kindness he showed the little box, he still beard his robotic fangs and latched onto the robot's wrist. Ogo watched in surprise before latching onto the now snarling Marf and attempted to help pull it off of the screaming and flailing Robot. After multiple futile tugs, the gray cube finally came off er... Well Robot's wrist came off. The Marf bounced off of one wall and right into another in a processes that gave the two robots watching panic attacks. It bounced off of every wall in the room before crashing right into the tube, throwing sparks in every which direction and leaving a Marf shaped hole right in the middle. In that very instant, Ogo nearly fainted as Robot latched onto him and let out a horrified screech.  
Within moments Robot regained his sense of reality and the fact that he was holding onto OGO. So he decided that pulling their pet out of their tube and over looking the damage might be a pretty good idea. With exactly 3 pulls and Ogo's help on the third one, the two managed to pull Marf out of the beloved tube. Upon retrieving his wrist for what he knew would not be the last time, Robot shot Marf the angriest glare he could pull before uttering an aggressive "Don't you ever expect me to feed you again..." "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt you and Marf but you might wanna check out your tube?" Ogo said, pulling Robot out of his angry banter with the dog like square. "Oh no... The tube! It's completely destroyed!" Robot shrieked, pulling both claws up to his face. "What am I gonna tell Monster? He's been looking forward to this show for... Since it was announced!" Ogo wasn't entirely sure how to help, but he knew for sure that he didn't want to see these two fight. "Ogo, if he comes back before I do, stall him, do you understand? Do not let Monster see the tube." Robot commanded, going over to the door. "What- Uh? Where are you going?" Ogo asked, nervously tapping his claws against each other. "Downtown." The copper robot responded before darting out of the apartment. 


End file.
